Beginning to See the Light
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: Michelle comforts Tony, this time, after both of them were arrested. Fluff and really cheezy and cliche. Not the best title.


Michelle sat at the table staring as Tony circled around the room rubbing his face. Today she had noticed that when ever Tony was nervous or under stress he touched his face in any way possible. At the moment he was running his hand under around the frame of his face then running his fingers through his dark hair that was already messy from not being combed through in over 24 hours.  
  
Michelle had no idea what to do. She knew that Tony was under a lot of stress and was worried about what was going on with the president and Jack ,but she did not know how to help him. All that Michelle wanted to do was walk over to Tony and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But, was that really logical? Where would that get them not to mention there was a security camera in the small box-like room. 'That shouldn't really matter. I mean how much more trouble could we really be in?' She thought to herself.  
  
After looking at Tony for what seemed like ages but really was just 5 minutes, Michelle knew that she must do something to help him out. I mean he had calmed her just a couple of hours ago after her brother had come to CTU to see her and had ended up attacking Carrie. Then Tony was willing to take full responsibility for both of their actions in the last couple of hours. Had it only been a couple of hours since her and Tony had kissed? It seemed like weeks. He had been so sweet and had been able to soothe her enough for her to continue her job. Michelle wanted to return the favor.  
  
Tony stopped pacing after seeing Michelle get up from where she had been sitting since they talked. Tony couldn't help himself from stare at how pretty she was even after everything today. Just looking at her made him want to kiss her again and feel her cheek under his hand and her lips pressed firmly against his own lips. But, by kissing her he had become personally attached, one thing you don't do in this business. Not with an employee because you never know what could happen to them or you. Nina was a prime example of this.  
  
Michelle stopped in front of Tony and broke the silence that had hung in the air since she had assured Tony that she would stick by him and would not allow him to take all the blame their actions. "Whats worrying you Tony?" Michelle asked, her voice dripping with concern.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tony wondered.  
  
Michelle thought about the question she had asked and noticed her mistake. "Ok stupid question." She laughed at herself which in turn brought a smile to Tony's face. It made him shed years making him look younger. He needed to do that more often. "Talk to me about it then. Jack will get the job done and when they find out that the Cyprus audio really is fake we will be out of here. I know you are worried about Jack but I think he can handle this after everything he has been through. He will make it and save the day again."  
  
Tony gazed into Michelle's eyes and saw the sincerity of trying to help him. But, she couldn't. "I am not worried about Jack. You are right he can take care of himself and will be able to figure this all out in time. Not to mention there is nothing we can do about it stuck in this room. What I am really worried about is you." That last part Tony didn't really mean to just say like that but he couldn't stop himself. Damn himself.  
  
Just hearing those words escape Tony's lips made Michelle melt just like in one of those old-fashioned romance novels. She knew she shouldn't be happy with all that has been going on but hearing Tony say that made her feel like she could fly. She placed her hand on Tony's face and traced his cheek bone softly. Slowly she leaned forward lightly caressed Tony's lips with her own. The contact was brief and neither were quite sure if it actually happened but the small smile that played across Michelle's face told Tony it had.   
  
Michelle pulled away slightly to look Tony straight in the eye. "You don't need to worry about me."  
  
Tony took the hand on his face and held it in his hands. "But, I do. If it weren't for me you would be working hard at CTU right now and not worrying about what you are going to be charged with. I knew I shouldn't have let you get so deeply involved in all of this."  
  
"It wasn't you that let me do this. I did everything today by my own free will and I knew full well the consequences to my actions. Even if you had told me not to help in the way I did then I would have found a way to help Jack that didn't include you. Whatever you do, do not blame yourself for my own actions. I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself."  
  
'Yes, but we shouldn't have gotten involved. It is dangerous to both of us. Never get personally involved with a co-worker in this line of work. It can be dangerous and we could both really get hurt."  
  
"If this is about Nina, are you really going to let one bad ending dictate what you do for the rest of your life. We can not give up on whatever we have because it is too dangerous. Together we'll be fine."  
  
Tony could tell he would get nowhere by arguing with her and he knew that she was right. She was stubborn and that he couldn't have stopped her even if he really wanted to.   
  
"Are you beginning to see the light now?" Michelle asked, making sure he understood everything.  
  
Tony smiled at the phrase. He couldn't believe that she had helped him out and not the other way around. 'I thought it was the guy that was supposed to give the comforting' Tony thought silently. He realized how much he loved her for helping him like that. "Yeah, I guess I am. I am starting to see that I really like you and am just worried about what will happen to us."  
  
"Don't be. What will happen will happen." And Michelle sealed it with a kiss that lasted much longer than the last. They both didn't care that they were being watched or that this could be used against them. All that mattered was living in the moment.  
  
(A/N) Okay, I know…really sappy and not really that likely. But, I had to write it. Not too mention this really isn't my best work. This is my first 24 story actually first non-harry potter story. Don't laugh. TV shows are hard to write stories for. Well, review to tell me what you think of it. Thanks. 


End file.
